1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to a pixel, and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, importance on display devices has been highlighted, and in response to this trend, flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, and/or a plasma display panel, have been widely used.
The organic light emitting display device, from among the flat panel display devices, displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by recoupling electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and may be driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form at crossing regions (or crossing areas) of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power supply lines. Each pixel generally includes an organic light emitting diode, two or more transistors including a driving transistor, and one or more capacitors.
The organic light emitting display device has low power consumption, but the amount of current flowing in the organic light emitting diode may change according to a threshold voltage variation of the driving transistor included in each of the pixels, and thus, display non-uniformity may occur. Accordingly, a method of compensating a threshold voltage of the driving transistor by diode-connecting the driving transistor has been proposed.
However, when the driving transistor is diode-connected, current paths are formed between a gate electrode of the driving transistor and an initialization power, and between the gate electrode of the driving transistor and a common node that is between a first power and the organic light emitting diode.
It may be desirable for the gate electrode of the driving transistor to maintain a uniform voltage during one frame period, but because the above described current paths may change a voltage of the gate electrode of the driving transistor, luminance of the pixels may change during one frame period.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.